


Junstin: Enamoured Jealousy

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Boys generally Asian | BgA
Genre: Accident, Cute, Fluff, M/M, accident on purpose, but he has a good excuse i guess, i was gonna smut it up but, its cute ok, justin deserves love, justin is a lil pervy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Jun would love to know how his door happens to be open right after his shower every time.





	Junstin: Enamoured Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking a shower. Idea came. Was going to be a BTS thing, but I thought maybe Junstin was cuter.  
> Also, Justin deserves love from everyone, God damn it, the angsty boy. xoxo

Jun was a mostly careful person. He was fragile with the things he handled, and made sure that both his and his friend’s belongings were never in harm’s way, at least if he could help it. He always locked doors and he always closed cabinets, always packed things up tight and always, always, always kept his personal things to himself.  
Apparently, he was wrong in believing that.  
Jun had finally gotten around to taking his shower late in the day, unable to take it that morning, as he had tons of other things to do. Showering had been the last thing on his mind, going straight for deodorant when he woke up. However, he felt horrible now that he thought about it. It was hard strutting around like you were comfortable when your hair itched, your clothes chafed, and you felt as if your hands and feet wouldn’t stop collecting dirt.  
So, Jun took a long, overdue shower for the day when most everyone else in the house was either asleep or about to go to sleep. He wasn’t a loud, obnoxious, ‘I sing in the shower every day off-key,’ person. He played a little bit of music while he was in, quietly, and as soon as the water shut off, he turned it down and ruffled out his hair and wiped off the water from his skin.  
Much better.  
Jun padded down the hall to his room and tossed his phone to his bed, sighing as he sat down. Jesus, he was tired. He hadn’t been this tired in awhile, he was sure. It was bound to put him right to sleep once he got into some sweats and a shirt, stuck his earbuds in and got under the welcoming covers on his mattress.  
He tossed the towel aside and reached for his drawer, trying to find that one particularly comfortable pair of cloth pants he liked when he heard a strange noise in his room. The lights were dimmed down, but immediately turned up and Jun caught sight of the intruder.  
“Jun, have you seen my phone?” Justin asked, walking straight through to the middle of the room and glancing around. “I left it in the living room on some laundry, I’m almost positive it ended up in someone’s room. I checked Ryan’s, but it wasn’t there.”  
Jun could only stare in horror that was his older friend towering above him and his...well, nakedness. Had he not even noticed that he wasn’t wearing an inkling of clothing?  
“J-Justin!” Jun yelled, and Justin looked at him, which only added fuel to the fire that was Jun’s increasing blush as he tried to cover himself with his hands, which did hardly any good of a job.  
“What?” Justin asked, as if he wasn’t in the presence of a nude person.  
“What are you doing in here? Get out!” Justin raised an eyebrow before he made an, ‘Oh,’ shape with his mouth, realising his mistake. Or fortune, he hadn’t decided yet.  
“Relax, Jun,” Justin said, and said the words Jun most definitely didn’t expect to hear, “I’ve seen you naked plenty of times.”  
What. The. Hell.  
“W-What?” Jun asked. “How?” Justin laughed.  
“Well, you don’t do a very good job of closing your door after your shower, now, do you?” Justin then pointed to the cause of the problem, which was the open bedroom door. “More than once, I’ve had to walk past you while you got dressed in the morning. I’m guessing your never noticed.”  
“What are you- Will you just get out?” Jun was increasingly getting more and more annoyed as the seconds passed.  
“No, I have to look for my phone, remember? Where’s your laundry basket...” Justin walked off towards Jun’s closet and Jun took the opportunity to lunge for his dresser and find the closest thing to pants that he could, feeling the increasing need to cover up before Justin could even think to look again.  
That’s when he knew he leaped too far and fell straight to the floor.  
“Really, Jun?” Justin asked, stepping back over to the younger. “You’re a God damn clutz, y’know.” Justin reached down and went to lend a hand to Jun, but Jun held up a condescending finger.  
“Do not,” he said through his surprised breathing, “touch me.” Justin’s hand wavered in its position for a moment. “Seriously. And close your eyes.”  
“You’re being ridiculous.”  
“Am I?”  
“As a matter of fact,” and Justin reached and pulled Jun up to his feet by his arm in one fell move, “yes, you are.”  
Jun was dangerously close to Justin at the moment.  
That did not bode well for him.  
“Get off,” Jun said, and Justin held him in place.  
“Look, Jun,” Justin began, as if scolding, “you need to just grow up. We’re friends, right? What does it matter? It’s not like seeing each other naked’s going to make someone horny.” Jun pushed Justin off.  
Oh, it mattered, alright. At least, it did to Jun.  
“Just...get out.” Justin rolled his eyes.  
“Not until I get my phone back.”  
“Then let me get dressed first, my God!” Justin rolled his eyes again as Jun spent a couple minutes slipping on some pants, which didn’t make him feel any better, just making it feel less...whatever in his mind.  
Stimulating was a good way to put it.  
“Now, what the hell did you want?” Jun asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest.  
“My phone,” Justin repeated for the third time. “Did you see it in your laundry?” Jun clenched his fists a bit.  
“My laundry is in the washer.” Justin looked back to the door.  
“Right.”  
“Yeah. Right.” He tilted his head, a little pleased that he was making Justin look like an idiot for once. “Is that all?”  
“No, actually, those are my pants.” Justin pointed to the pants that Jun was wearing, and Jun looked down.  
“They are not.”  
“Are too.” Jun shook his head.  
“I’m wearing them already.”  
“Well, take them off, then.” Jun looked at Justin’s pants.  
“Those are my pants.”  
“Are not.”  
“Are. Too.” Justin let out a growl of frustration.  
“You’re really irritating, y’know that?” Jun let a tiny, tiny smirk show.  
“Says the guy who refused to let me get dressed. Are you trying to get me naked on purpose?” Justin looked at the ground.  
Oh, God, Jun didn’t even mean to flirt like that. Was that considered flirting? Or was it...suggestive?  
“You just want me naked,” Jun sang in a mocking tone, taking small, cocky steps forward to Justin. “Justin wants me naked. Justin wants me-”  
“Shut up, I do not!” Justin yelled. Jun didn’t even care if it woke the others up.  
“I’ll bet you do, and you know why?” Justin looked back up to find that Jun was only a foot away from him, and Jun pointed to his door. “Because I close my door every time I go into my room after a shower. I’m trying to figure out how my door can possibly open, on its own, like clockwork in the mornings.”  
“You leave it open, I told you.” Jun shook his head. He had Justin cornered and probably could have him wrapped around his finger, too. His mood had completely one-eightied, and he was now towering above Justin.  
“No, I don’t. I know I don’t because both David and Phil have had to knock on my door, which means either you or Ryan decides to sneak a peek at me. And I know for a fact it’s not Ryan.”  
“Well... Well, how d’you know it isn’t Ryan?” Jun had him completely on the spot.  
“Because he takes his shower right after me. Leaving you to be the perverted sneaky pervert.” Jun let his smirk show a little more as he leaned forward. “What is it, then? Why do you have to look at me every morning? What is it about looking at me naked that makes it such a priority?”  
“Alright, I get it!” Justin shouted back. “I get it, alright? I’m just... I’m jealous, okay? And a little enamoured, but mostly... Mostly jealous.”  
Enamoured? Jealous?  
“What’re you talking about?” Jun asked, and Justin rolled his eyes. Again.  
“Oh, come on, Jun, you really don’t see it?”  
“Um... No?”  
“You’re all... You’re all built and everything, and you’ve got, like, a million muscles and you’re way bigger than me and-”  
“Oh, okay, you... You can stop there.” Jun held up a hand to keep Justin’s rant from going on any further than that. “You’re saying...what? You like my...,” he swallowed the fear, “body, but you’re jealous of it, too?”  
“Yeah, I do, and yeah, I am. So...there. Now shut up.” Jun shook his head. He had no idea what he was doing, but he pulled Justin in for a hug. “The hell, Jun?”  
“You shut up,” Jun said. “Admire me all you want, but you can’t be jealous.”  
“Why shouldn’t I?” Jun could feel Justin becoming victim to the hug little by little, which told him he probably needed the hug more than anything else.  
“Because your body’s fine the way it is. You don’t have to...aspire for mine, or be jealous that you can’t achieve that. You just have to...,” he pulled back, “work for what you want.” Justin had his eyes trained at his feet, but Jun held his chin up and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. “You,” left cheek, “are,” right cheek, “beautiful,” chin, “the way,” nose, “you are.” Jun held off on the last place he could’ve gone.  
“I hate you,” Justin mumbled, and that just make Jun chuckle.  
“Do not.”  
“Do too, I so hate you.” Jun shook his head and kissed Justin’s lips once, chastely.  
“Do. Not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on Twitter @kingofhearts709 xoxo


End file.
